A Mother's Prayer
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After they meet up with Raven Tail, Natsu finds himself meeting Lucy's mother face to face with her hopefull prayer that helps him realizes his true feelings for Lucy, a LucyxNatsu story


A Mother's Prayer

Lucy was busy making sure that Natsu didn't kill any of the dark guild members when they were sleeping by making him sleep in the same room as her, which by any other standards was crazy but she had no other choice because of how angry he was at Raven Tail. As she went to put her pajamas on she heard Natsu mumbling to himself while he got himself settled in his bed, she felt bad for him but she didn't know what to say.

"Umm Natsu, are you ok? You have been like this all weekend long, I'm worried about you and so is Happy, Erza and Gray. Please tell me what's wrong." The blond haired Celestial Wizard asked Natsu in a gentle voice as she placed her hand on his shoulder like her mother would do for her.

He placed his hand on top of hers and replied in a soft but clearly unhappy tone, "It's Raven Tail, what they did to Wendy is Unforgivable and it's unlike me to wish that another would die but they all deserve too!" He cringed his teeth and Lucy felt herself compelled to reassure this Dragon slayer of all his worries, so she told him about her own mother for the sake of their personal moment.

"When I was little, I saw so much pain and suffering in the world when I would read the news paper and I would ask my mom why these things happened and why weren't the people responsible killed, but she told me in a serious tone every time, '_life is too precious to be thrown away like a bag of trash, even though we may not like them they deserve life as much as we do. Refusing them life is like refusing ourselves the right to live as well.'" _Lucy told him in a soft, kind tone.

Natsu looked at her with his golden brown eyes that always made her feel so happy and full of life that was now filled with sadness and confusion that made her feel like her own happiness was draining out of her very spirit. He shook his head in understanding and replied to her softly, "You should rest Lucy, we have a big day tomorrow. The competition starts bright and early so you should get as much sleep as possible."

Lucy wanted to argue but she felt that Natsu had made himself clear that he wanted to be alone for a while so they said their goodnights and slowly Lucy drifted off into a gentle sleep. Natsu looked over to make sure that she was sleeping before he started to plan his battle strategy for tomorrows fight, he didn't want Lucy to worry about him when she was going through so much in the past couple months.

"Even though she doesn't look it, she's as tough as they come, I'm sure glad she's on my side or I would have been on my way to get an automatic disqualification for our team." Natsu said quietly to himself as he chuckled at the sight of her sleeping away in her bed. "She talks about her mother like she was an angel sent from heaven above, I would have loved to meet her if she was still alive."

"_Well I'm flattered that you think I'm an angel Natsu." _Said a voice coming from the corner of the room, He turned around to see a young beautiful woman identical to Lucy standing in a brown dress and a soft light blue glow around her body. He didn't scream but he sure as hell widened his eyes at the young woman's sight.

"A-Are you who I think you are?" he asked her stuttering, she laughed a soft bird laugh and nodded her head, _"I'm Lucy's mother, Layla, she's been writing all about you and your friends in Fairy Tail for quite some time now, I wish I could hold my baby girl in my arms again but I can't manifest myself into a solid being. So I'm pretty much stuck like this with no way to contact her." _Layla told him with a warm smile.

Natsu looked from her to Lucy and asked a really stupid question of, "Are you sure you're not sisters or something? Because you two look identical." Layla now laughed so hard that she made Natsu struggle to not laugh out loud and wake the others.

"_Yes well my side of the family all look very young and practically identical to each other throughout our generations of children but anyway, the reason I came here tonight is to talk with you Natsu. Recently I have been worrying about how my daughter is handling herself now that Jude and I are gone from her world." _ Layla confessed to him with her brown eyes softening when she spoke.

Natsu glanced over to Lucy with a sadden look, He didn't want to admit it but when she broke down when her father died, Natsu was on the verge of tears himself. Because he understood how it felt to lose a family member and have to live with it every day, also because he doesn't like Lucy crying, He liked her better when she was laughing with everyone else in the guild and making a fuss about the littlest things.

"She's been having a rough time now and then when she thinks about those 7 years without contact with either of you but I think she's getting stronger, little by little. Maybe those wounds can't heal but she knows how to put a brave front." Natsu told Layla in an honest tone that made the mother smile again to him that made him blush for some reason.

"_Yes, I can see why she would develop such strong feelings for her guild and for you, Natsu. You are her new family and she needs you to support her when she's down and out. Now just between you and me young man, my daughter is in love with you and she doesn't admit it yet but in time she will and when she confesses I would like it if you would take my daughters hand." _ She told him as she walked over to Lucy lying asleep in the warm comfort of her bed.

Natsu's head felt like it was going to explode. Lucy was in love with HIM? Why of all people would she fall in love with a rowdy guy like him. He thought this and a million other things as he found himself Seeing Eye to eye with Layla. Her face was almost melancholic as she said to him, _"Please do this fulfill this Mother's prayer. My daughter needs a man in her life that will take care of her and love her for who she is and you're the man that she's fallen in love with. In short you can say that I'm giving you my blessing." _

And before he could reply Lucy mumbled in her sleep, "Mama…..Natsu….. I Love You…." Both Layla and Natsu smiled as he turned to face Layla again with a gentleman smile and told her, "I Would be honored to be beside Lucy in her life. I will fulfill your prayer Layla."

Layla smiled and with that she vanished into thin air, like she was nothing more than a summer breeze. Natsu walked over to Lucy and stroked her hair as she dreamed soundly in perfect serenity. He looked at every detail about her now. Like she was a new person all of a sudden and he figured out why, it was because he was also in love with the young Celestial wizard. He found his mind and Body moving all its own as he grew closer and closer to Lucy's soft lips until finally his lips were in a warm embrace with hers. It was his silent promise to Layla and Lucy as proof that he will stay by Lucy's side no matter what happens.

He was going to fulfill her Mother's Prayer. 


End file.
